fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius and Mirrana go training: Part 3
----Chapter 4.3---- ---''After the children had been brought to their families and our duo had been paid, they start out on their quest to find the young kraken.---'' "Well since it seems we aren't too sure where we going, why don't we rest for the night Scorpius?" Mirrana asked with concern over his injuries. They had been asking around in the nearby town about the kraken that was found off the shore, but no one had any details for them. "*sigh* You're right. Why don't we go to the inn and get a room?" Scorpius asked. Mirrana began to blush. Sharing a room with Scorpius?! ''She felt embarrassed at the thought. Scorpius turned and saw Mirrana and began to blush and think the same thing. ''Why is a room so much more intimate than a camping? ''"Er... maybe two rooms?" Scorpius suggested, trying to avoid any embarrassing situations. ---A few moments later--- "I'm sorry but we only have one room available for the night. Would you like to take it?" the inn keeper told them. ''Crap, I don't know if we are ready for this, ''Scorpius and Mirrana thought while blushing. Scorpius paid for the room and they went upstairs. The room was small with one bed big enough for them. There was two robes hanging near the bathroom which had some much needed hot water. "Well this looks cozy." Mirrana said quietly. Scorpius began to laugh. Mirrana looked at him and asked, "What's so funny water boy?" "Oh it's just, We fought a kraken and saved a lot of people today, mostly without thinking twice. But once we are not fighting, I get nervous about sleeping in the same room as you. Even though we have been sleeping together while camping out." Mirrana blushed at what he said, causing Scorpius to blush as well. "W-well, I feel t-the same w-way.." She said in return, and then softly,"I am just glad you came back safe from that monster." Scorpius turned to her and saw that Mirrana was crying. He walked over and held her in his arms, saying "I said I would come back to you. I am here, it's okay." Scorpius said softly. Mirrana continued crying, saying "But what about next time? I love you Scorpius..." Scorpius looked down at the girl in his arms, thinking ''Did she really just say that? '' "Mirrana," Scorpius said softly as for only she can hear, "I promise that I will always come back to you, no matter what the situation. I love you too." Mirrana looked up with the sweetest tearied- eyed smile Scorpius had ever seen. After a moment, they started to lean in for a kiss. Just as their lips met, there was a knock on the door. "Pardon me, but I was wondering if you would like some things to be washed while you stay here?" The inn keeper asked from the other side of the door. Both Mirrana and Scorpius were blushing, as well a ticked as the moment was ruined. "Give us just a moment please!" Mirrana spoke first. "Alright", said the innkeeper. "I am going to shower and change into a robe. Can you make sure the innkeeper washes everything?" Mirrana asked, rushing into the bathroom. "O-okay..." Scorpius said as she closed the door. ''I just missed out on a good moment. Oh well. I should change too. '' Scorpius took off his clothes and put on the robe. ''I will take a shower as soon as Mirrana is done. Scorpius thought as he took all of the clothes from his bag as well as Mirrana's, grabbed the clothes she had placed out of the bathroom door, and took them to the inn keeper. "Can you have this ready for us in the morning?" Scorpius asked. "Of course sir! Will that be all for tonight?" the inn keeper asked. "Yes. Goodnight and thank you." Scorpius responded. Scorpius was looking out the window when he heard the shower turn off. Mirrana walked out of the bathroom with the robe on, and drying her hair. "Y-y-your t-turn." She said nervously as she realized how little she actually was wearing. Scorpius realized the same thing about himself and he rushed into the bathroom and closed the door, beat red. "I hope this water is refreshing." Scorpius said, as he turned the faucet on. As he walked out of the bathroom, all freshened up and relaxed. He stops as soon as he sees Mirrana, who is standing at the window like he was. She was looking out at the night sky, and the moon was shining reflecting her on her skin. "So beautiful..." Scorpius said softly. This caused Mirrana to jump out of her thoughts, turn, blush, and cover her face. "Scorpius cover your eyes! We don't have much on!" She said nervously. Scorpius, blushed, looked away and said "That's true, but how about this? We just go to sleep facing away from each other so there aren't any accidents..." Scorpius stopped at the thought and shook his head. Mirrana was even redder now. "O-okay... I'll get in f-first." She slid into the bed, covered herself and said, "Okay, it's clear." Scorpius turns to the bed and sees Mirrana is facing away. Scorpius slowly gets in the bed next to her, facing opposite her back. "Okay... well...goodnight." Scorpius said, closing his eyes. Mirrana turned to Scorpius and hugged him from behind, blushing. "N-now w-we can s-s-sleep." She said softly. Scorpius felt he breathing against him. He smiled, placed his hand on hers, and said, "Sweet dreams Mirrana. I will always be here." Mirrana smiled by burying her face in his back. They both slowly fell asleep, enjoying each other's company. ----------------- *''Knock Knock*'' Scorpius flew up out of the bed, wondering where he was. Oh wait... He turned and looked at the bed, seeing Mirrana still peacefully asleep. He smiled when he heard the knocking again. He went to the door and it was the inn keeper. "Here are your items sir. Freshly laundered. Breakfast will be served in half an hour. Excuse me." The inn keeper said before leaving. Scorpius closed the door, sighed, and got dressed before waking Mirrana. Scorpius sat on his side of the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mirrana" Scorpius said as he gently shook her. She squirmed a bit as she woke up. Once her eyes opened and looked up Scorpius, she said quietly in a sleepy voice "Good morning water boy." Scorpius smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Mirrana returned the kiss and they both blushed with happiness. "Mirrana your clothes are back and cleaned. Hurry and get dressed breakfast is soon." Scorpius told her as he got up and began to repack his bag. Mirrana got up, grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. A few moments later she returned. She looks stunning in those. Scorpius thought with a blush as he turned away. "What?" Mirrana asked as she looked down at her clothes to make sure they looked okay. "Nothing, you just look beautiful today." Scorpius said with a smile to her. Mirrana blushed and started to pack her bag. They went down to the main lobby for breakfast and brought a communication lacrima with them. "Hey you tw,o how is the vacation?" Nova was heard on the other end of the lacrima. "Hey Nova. So far it's been... well nuts. Listen, I need to help find what some would call a giant squid at any aquarium in the kingdom. Could you try and look into that on your end?" Scorpius asked his teammate at the guild. "Sure thing. Give me an hour to see what I can dig up." Nova said, and the lacrima went quiet. "I wonder if we can even find the kid?" Mirrana said quietly. She looked out of the window of the inn and watched the town grow more alive as the day went on. Scorpius sat there thinking about what she said, stealing glances at Mirrana when he can. After about an hour the lacrima came back online. Nova was heard on the other end of the line, "Scorpius, Mirrana? You there?" "We are here Nova. Did you find anything for us?" Scorpius asked with eagerness. "Well there is a report of a giant squid had been taken to an aquarium about a day's worth of walking north of there. The aquarium is near the ocean so just follow the shoreline. Maybe that can be it? Apparently it is very skittish and hurting itself and the aquarium..." Nova trailed off. "This isn't a giant squid you are after is it?" Everyone was silent for a moment. Scorpius spoke next. "No we aren't. We are going after a young kraken to return it to his mother." Nova started to laugh. "well isn't that so like you Scorpius! Befriending all sea life, even the one's that can kill you. Well good luck to you two." Scorpius put the lacrima away while saying, "A whole day huh? That give us much time to train. Wish I knew of some way we could get there faster. I wont have much time after that to train for the Games." "I may be able to help with that." An unfamiliar voice stated from across the room. They both turned to look and saw a well dress young man with brown hair walk towards them. He stuck out his hand to shake with Scorpius. "My name is Timothy Gusto. I am a member of Dragon Gunfire over in Crocus. Did I hear you mention the Grand Magic Games?" The man said. "My name is Scorpius. I am a member of Koma Inu. I am going to be a contestant in the contest this year. This here is Mirrana Gold, my girlfriend." Scorpius said motioning to her. She got up to shake hands with TImothy, who instead took her hand, bent over and kissed it. This caused Mirrana to blush, pull away from him, and to grab onto Scorpius arm. Scorpius in turn went on guard to protect Mirrana out of instinct. Timothy noticed this and laughed. "I am sorry to startle you. You see, I am someone who revels in romance. That aside, I do believe I can help you two out. I was heading north towards that town anyways for business. I could take you two along with me? We could be back to here at the inn by nightfall if we leave within the hour." Scorpius thought about the offer. Well this definitely would help us, but I don't want to burden him. "We are glad that you are offering your services to us, but unfortunately I nor Mirrana have anyway we could repay you." "Nonsense! Let us call it a favor from one guild to another within our Alliance. What do you say?" TImothy said with a smile. Scorpius looked at Mirrana who shrugs as to say It's up to you. Scorpius turned to Timothy and sighed. "Alright, we accept your offer, on one condition. If you ever need anything, I myself will personally come and help to repay you this debt." "Sounds good to me. Now let's grab our stuff and head out. We have some sailing to do!" Timothy said. ----End Chapter 4.3----